


But I Don't Snore!

by kuriouskitten



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:35:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21511591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuriouskitten/pseuds/kuriouskitten
Summary: Daddy Liam comes home, and his baby girl flips the tables on him.
Relationships: Liam Payne/Original Female Character(s), Liam Payne/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	But I Don't Snore!

Keys in the front door jingled loudly enough that she heard it in the kitchen. Frowning, she wiped her wet hands on the dish towel over her shoulder. Stumbling feet were followed by inventive curses he rarely used, especially with her around.

“Daddy?”

She heard Liam heave a sigh, heard the closet door open and his boots fall to the floor. The rustling she assumed was him hanging up his leather jacket. She waited in the doorway, twisting the towel in her hands as he trudged down the hallway. When he made eye contact with her, the exhaustion was clear on his face, and she didn’t wait for an invitation to push into his arms.

“What’s wrong?”

Liam pressed a kiss to her forehead, nose, and finally to her mouth, leaving his arms wrapped tightly around her torso. “Management is still complaining about us. I stopped listening when they started talking about finding another model to set me up with. What do you think of just going out on a very visible date and taking the issue out of their hands?”

The idea gave her hundreds of anxiety butterflies -as did anything to do with the media and his fame- but she just pressed a kiss to the underside of his jaw and hummed a bit. “Whatever you want, Daddy.” He groaned quietly before pulling back and brushing his smile against her forehead.

“And what about what you want?” he asked, lifting her curvy frame by the backs of her thighs, prompting her to curl her arms and thighs around him.

She shook her head, holding onto him as he headed for the stairs. “I want for you to shower the stink of management off, then eat dinner. I thought we could watch a movie, but-” she broke off on a whine when he stopped to brace her against the wall.

The searching kiss he pressed to her lips and the dirty little rolls of his hips into hers had her nails digging into his shoulders. The pain made him break away from her, but he only moved back far enough to press their foreheads together.

“But what, babygirl?”

She trailed her lips across his cheek and nuzzled her favorite spot on his neck. It was her second favorite spot on his body, since she had a thing for his collarbones. Unfortunately, that “thing” included biting them, but since that led to sex, she couldn’t do that tonight.

“But, I think we should just go to sleep. You’re so tired, Daddy.” She pecked a careful kiss near each of the bruises under his eyes.

Liam pouted, bringing forth her childlike giggles, which he adored. “Are you sure we can’t just go to bed now and damn the consequences?”

She loved the smile on his face when she just laughed harder. “But I made spaghetti and meatballs for dinner, Daddy, and I highly doubt you’ve eaten anything substantial all day. No fibbing,” she interrupted when he went to interject.

When he raised an eyebrow and narrowed his eyes at her, though, her stomach churned. “Someone’s getting a bit mouthy.”

“I’m sorry, Daddy.” She ducked her head, hiding in his neck again and whispering, “But you always take care of me. I just want to return the favor.”

Liam adjusted his grip on her, starting them back on their journey. Passing through the master bedroom, she jolted when he pinched her butt and put her back on her feet in the ensuite bathroom. He seemed to be rolling thoughts over in his head, so when he started pulling at her clothes, she let him. While joining him definitely hadn’t been a part of her plans, she could take a detour to help him shower.

He was exhausted, after all.

Once they were both nude, he backed her into the large shower, cupping her face in his large, calloused hands.

“Baby girl, taking care of you is no favor. It’s my honor and privilege to be your Daddy,” he whispered against her forehead, running hands slowly up and down her back.

She smiled and didn’t move away from the attention. How did he always turn her plans around? When he started kissing and nibbling on her neck, she laid a hand on his firm pec and pressed him away.

“You know what I mean. Now,” she pumped a bit of his shampoo into her hand and twirled her finger in the air, “please let me do this for you, Daddy. Then we can eat dinner.”

Conceding to her wishes, he turned them around, wet his hair, turned back around, and tipped his head back. The groan he let out when she buried her fingers in his hair and massaged his scalp was indecent and made her tummy flip flop. She tapped his shoulder when it was time for him to rinse, and he turned to face her, eyes never wavering from her own as he scrubbed the suds away.

“I really would like to skip dinner tonight, but,” Liam reached out, sliding both hands across her sharp jawline and into her hair, and tipping her chip up to sip a kiss from her pouting lips, “then I thought about the hard work you always put into dinner.”

Those lips crooked in a sarcastic smile. “Plus, think of all the times you spanked me for the same thing.”

His exhaustion was overrun momentarily by surprised amusement, the smile she loved so much crinkling the corners of his eyes. “That I have,” he admitted.

She worked conditioner through his hair while blowing at her own, which had decided to cover her eyes. In her distraction with Liam, she’d forgotten her clip, so the bottom few inches of her hair was wet for the second time that day. It was going to get frizzy again, and the thought made her frown.

She squeaked and gave him a half-hearted glare when he leaned forward and nipped at her lips, and transferring suds from his hair to her forehead in the process.

“C’mon, little girl. Let’s finish up and get to dinner so I can collapse.” He leaned out the door of the shower and grabbed a cloth, which he then handed to her. “If you would, please.”

Sunshine and puppies seared through her veins, and her grin was probably brighter than the sun. She embraced the heady happiness flowing through her as she lathered the cloth. He didn’t often allow her to spend time touching him like that. When they had the time, he usually spent that time spoiling her instead.

When Liam swayed on his feet, she moved faster, scrubbing up one arm, across his chest, and down the other.

“Please don’t fall. I’d have to call the boys, or (friend), and it would be a disaster.” She pressed a kiss to his cheek. “And just think of the headlines and rumors.”

He chuckled and brushed wet fingers across her bottom lip, but amusement warred with arousal when she dropped to her knees to lather his legs and feet. The showerhead finished wetting her hair despite her attempts to keep it dry. Her annoyance was overridden with a bone deep pleasure when Liam threaded his fingers into it and tipped her head back just a bit, making eye contact again.

Flying high on endorphins and happiness, she finished washing him and slid out of the way so he could rinse. Closing her eyes, she listened to her own heartbeat, felt the water splashing and misting over her, and felt peace settle into her bones.

A finger stroking her cheekbone brought her attention back to reality. Heavy eyelids opened to see Liam squatting in front of her, the water turned off.

“Welcome back, love. Let’s go eat that wonderful spaghetti bolognese, and then we can get to bed.” He covered a yawn with a tattooed hand, and god, could she love him anymore? She accepted his help in standing up, as her knees were weak and head still floaty. It wasn’t every day that just being on your knees at his feet could send her toward subspace, but it only happened on the days when she craved him the most or when they hadn’t had time together in a while.

They both sat at the kitchen island in underwear to eat, scarfing down the spaghetti in silence. She filled two glasses of water and put away the leftover spaghetti as he rinsed dishes and put them in the dishwasher, then took her hand and led her to the bedroom.

Still a little dazed, she allowed Liam to tuck her in before slipping around to his side and climbing in to spoon her. His arm slipped under her neck, the other over her waist to tangle their fingers together.

“Babygirl?” 

She hummed and held tighter to his hand, squirming a bit to get comfortable. “Yeah, Daddy?” She twisted a little to see him and smiled when he pecked a kiss to her temple.

“Words will never be enough to explain how much I love you,” he murmured against her hair. “The way I can come home and find that not only is there always a hot meal on the table, but you pick up after me, and do some receptionist for me when shit gets crazy. To know that on top of it all, you’re the perfect baby girl for me…” He paused to roll to her back so they faced each other more fully. “Sometimes, I wake up in the middle of the night, thinking I imagined you, but then I roll over and find you snoring next to me-”

She gasped and poked at his stomach, though probably doing more damage to her finger than to his defined abdomen.

Liam caught her hand and pressed kisses to her knuckles even as she started to pout. “My darling baby girl, you have this adorable little snuffle, and I wouldn’t trade any of this for the world.”

Happy tears spilled from her eyes, feelings finally overwhelming her. “I love you, too, Daddy.” She nuzzled against his scruffy jaw, then sank her teeth into it, delighting in his grunt.

“But I don’t snore.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know know your thoughts! This is my first DD/lg fic, and there will likely be more.


End file.
